Kumpulan Naruto Genderbend Fluff
by Reznurzat30
Summary: Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, Sakura, bayangkan semua karakter pada Naruto berlawanan Gender, dan mereka tinggal di Indonesia? WARN: bahasa non baku, mainstream, OOC, typos, ide pasaran, genderswap all chara, chap satu dengan yang lainnya tidak berhubungan, DLDR PLEASE
1. Hujan

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Ini hanya kumpulan ff fluff yang sebenarnya ff req yang awalnya diminta bergenre yaoi :v karna saya bukan fujo, jadi saya mencoba bikin ff fluff straight, dimana semua gender karakter disini berlawanan (*ω*)

Please enjoy~

 **~HUJAN~**

"Yah ujan..." helaan nafas keluar dari mulut seorang siswi perempuan berwajah manis.

Hujan tiba tiba turun dan semakin menderas, membuat para siswa yang membawa payung bersyukur mereka tidak akan kehujanan. Berbeda dengan sang gadis berwajah manis tadi. Payung lipat yang biasanya terduduk manis didalam tasnya, kini tak ia temukan.

"pasti ketinggalan pas kemaren dipinjem ibu, yah.. mana ujannya nggak berenti berenti lagi" gumaman keluar dari bibir sang gadis.

"Naruto? lu nggak balik?" sapaan kecil dari suara bariton terdengar bersamaan dengan datangnya sang pemilik suara di samping gadis tadi.

"payung gw ketinggalan, lu bawa nggak Hinata?" pertanyaan yang membawa harapan agar bisa menumpang payung pada kawan dekatnya itu.

Hinata, yang ditanya langsung mengecek tasnya dan menampilkan raut kecewa.

"yah, ketinggalan juga kayaknya, bawanya cuma jaket." Ujar Hinata sembari menunjukkan jaket yang dipakainya.

Keheningan menemani suara hujan saat itu, saling menunggu hujan mereda.

Sudah lewat satu jam mereka menunggu, tak mau juga hujan untuk berhenti. Malah hujan makin deras menjadi jadi.

 **DUARR**

"AAA!"

Teriakkan ketakutan diiringi kedua tangan Naruto yang menutupi kepala dan telinga, tak lupa menutup kedua matanya.

"lu takut petir?" pertanyaan yang tak perlu dijawab itu ditujukan pada Naruto, tak ada siswa lain yang masih bertahan di sekolah.

Tak menjawab, Naruto hanya sedikit menganggukan kepalanya yang masih tertutup tangan. Menunjukkan bahwa ia masih takut menmbuka mata menghadap langit.

 **PLUK**

Jaket hitam menutupi kepala Naruto, membuatnya agak tenang dari ketakutannya akan petir. Sang pemilik jaket hanya bisa melihat teman manisnya itu dengan sedikit prihatin.

"terobos aja gimana? udah jam setengah 6, bentar lagi gerbang sekolah pasti ditutup." Perkataan berujung ajakan itu Hinata lontar kan pada Naruto yang sudah mulai tenang.

"ntar basah gimana?" tanya Naruto ragu akan rencana Hinata.

"yaudah pake jaket aja biar kepala lu nggak basah," ujar Hinata meyakinkan "at least ntar nggak bakal basah basah amat, ya kan?" seringai kecil keluar menampilkan wajah Hinata yang tampan dimata Naruto.

Semburat kecil tampak pada pipi Naruto yang dipalingkan dari wajah Hinata, mencoba menutupi perasaan malu malunya pada teman disampingnya ini.

"yok" ajak Hinata, sembari membentangkan jaket miliknya menjadi sebuah payung untuk berdua.

Naruto dengan sedikit ragu mengikuti rencana Hinata, dan masuk kedalam jangkauan jaketnya. Beruntung rumah mereka berdekatan, hingga Hinata bisa mengantar Naruto terlebih dahulu.

Sedikit berlari menerjang hujan berdua, dengan keheningan yang memenuhi keduanya. Ada berbagai misteri dibalik keduanya, ada perasaan asing yang membuat mereka senang saat keduanya berjalan bersama menerjang dinginnya hujan.

~OWARI~

 **A/N:**

Gomen para senpai yang bertanya mana disclaimer pada ff ini sebelumnya, hehehe... rez lupa masukin dan langsung main upload aja (ーー;) bener bener nggak ada niat untuk tidak naro disclaimer loh... Terimakasih atas teguran, kritik dan sarannya •̀.̫•́

sampai jumpa di chap berikutnya *ojigi*


	2. Basket

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Ini hanya kumpulan ff fluff yang sebenarnya ff req yang awalnya diminta bergenre yaoi :v karna saya bukan fujo, jadi saya mencoba bikin ff fluff straight, dimana semua gender karakter disini berlawanan (*ω*)

please enjoy~

 **~BASKET~**

Benda oranye bulat itu terus memantul mengikuti irama sang pengiring, membuat pantulan indah berbunyi teratur. Hinata, terus mendribel bola basket itu sambil menunggu lawan terkecoh. Lawan yang hanya satu orang dan terlihat lemah itu tak selemah kelihatannya, bahkan bisa menangkis semua serangan yang di berikan oleh Hinata.

"Naruto, yang kalah traktir nyoklat depan sekolah yak!" teriakan nyaring terdengar dari sang pemuda yang memegang bola.

Bersamaan dengan itu angin bertiup kencang sampai membuat mata sang lawan kewalahan. Perih yang mendatangi mata Naruto-sang lawan-membuat dirinya mau tak mau mengusap mata yang kemasukan debu nakal tersebut.

"Lu kenapa? Belom juga kalah masa nangis, lu traktirnya setengah harga aja deh..." Melihat keadaan lawan manisnnya ini, membuat hati Hinata sedikit melunak, dan dengan berbaik hati mempermudah hukuman bagi yang kalah.

"nggak ini, ukh.." ujar Naruto yang masih berkutat dengan matanya yang semakin perih semakin lama di usap.

"nggak papa?" khawatir menyeruak di hati Hinata, melepas bola dan langsung menghampiri sang kawan.

"lagian dikucek, diem, jangan gerak." perintah kecil keluar dari Hinata.

Dengan lembut, Hinata menahan kelopak mata Naruto agar tidak menutup, dan sedikit meniup matanya agar debu nakal tadi hilang.

"dah, makasih" Ucapan dengan suara lirih itu terdengar oleh telinga sensitif Hinata, tak lupa dengan semburat tipis menghiasi kedua pipinya.

Tanpa disadari, Hinata yang baru sadar atas perlakuannya tadi, memunculkan semburat merah di pipi putihnya. Entah kenapa, dirinya merasa senang mendengar ucapan yang keluar dari bibir mungil Naruto.

~OWARI~

 **A/N:**

Gomen para senpai yang bertanya mana disclaimer pada ff ini sebelumnya, hehehe... rez lupa masukin dan langsung main upload aja (ーー;) bener bener nggak ada niat untuk tidak naro disclaimer loh... Terimakasih atas teguran, kritik dan sarannya •̀.̫•́

oh iya, bagi yang bingung, kenapa nggak ada sasusaku di chap ini, mohon sabar, niat saya emang mau bikin chap ini sasusaku, cuman kok kayaknya nggak pas untuk ide cerita ini (?_?) jadi, chap berikutnya diusahakan isinya full sasusaku (ㆁωㆁ*)

sampai jumpa di chap berikutnya *ojigi*


	3. Bunkasai

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Ini hanya kumpulan ff fluff yang sebenarnya ff req yang awalnya diminta bergenre yaoi :v karna saya bukan fujo, jadi saya mencoba bikin ff fluff straight, dimana semua gender karakter disini berlawanan (*ω*)

please enjoy~

 **~BUNKASAI~**

"AYOO BERESIN YANG RAPI, ACARA BUNKASAINYA MAU MULAI LIMA MENIT LAGI" Teriakkan yang memekakan telinga itu terdengar dari lelaki tinggi yang lumayan cantik untuk ukuran siswa seumurannya.

Kegiatan tengah semester yang dilakukan JC atau Japanese Club ini akan segera dimulai. Bunkasai namanya. Dimana anggota JC saling bekerja sama membuka stand makanan khas jepang dan menyediakan games seru yang berbau jepang.

Sakura, Ketua JC tahun ini, yang baru saja berteriak mengomando seluruh temannya untuk bekerja lebih cepat lagi. Ruang kelas yang memang disediakan untuk bagian JC telah tersusun dan berdekor indah. Terdapat berbagai bunga Sakura palsu menghiasi dinding, juga ada beberapa gambar anime yang digemari dan dibuat oleh para anggota JC. Dibelakangnya terdapat dapur berisi orang orang yang sibuk membuat onigiri, sushi, dan makanan sejenisnya.

"SASUKE, TULISANNYA AGAK MIRING, KE KANAN SEDIKIT!" Teriakan itu terdengar kembali sedang mengarahkan sang Wakil Ketua Bunkasai tahun ini. Sasuke, yang merupakan teman sekelas sekaligus teman dekat Sakura.

"Gini?" pertanyaan untuk memastikan terdengar dari perempuan berambut raven itu.

"Iya, nah sekarang tulisan 'クラブ'nya agak geser sedikit biar nggak mepet" ucap Sakura sembari mendekati kursi yang dinaiki Sasuke.

"Hah? apaan?" dengan cepat Sasuke menengok, tidak melihat adanya siswa yang sedang membawa mangkuk nasi melewati tempat ia sedang berpijak.

Namun naas, terkejut melihat ada lewat, Sakura tersentak dan mendadak tubunya oleng. Mengakibatkan tubuhnya yang terlihat kecil itu miring dan akan terjatuh.

"AWAS!!"

 **BRUK**

Dengan reflek, Sakura berlari menghampiri Sasuke, dan bersamaan dengan itu Sasuke terjatuh dan akhirnya menimpa tubuh Sakura. Dan sialnya, seluruh anggota JC melihat kejadian itu, dengan posisi mereka yang saling tindih, dan satu tangan Sasuke menumpu badannya agar tidak terlalu menempel dengan tubuh Sakura.

Satu detik, dua detik, tiga detik.

Keheningan tercipta, membuat Sakura dan Sasuke bertatapan dengan jarak yang begitu dekat. Semburat halus muncul di pipi keduanya. Saling terpana akan keindahan wajah yang berada di hadapannya masing masing. Waktu seakan berhenti bagi keduanya. Pandangan semakin dalam, mencoba menyelami iris emerald dan onyx masing masing.

"EHEM"

Satu dehaman membuat semua buyar, Sasuke dan Sakura berdiri terburu buru, mencoba membersihkan diri akibat terjatuh dan tertimpa tadi. Terlihat samar, semburat merah di kedua pipi mereka.

Semua kembali ke posisi masing masing. Tapi tidak untuk jantung mereka berdua, entah kenapa benda yang seharusnya memompa darah itu, seperti berhenti selama lima detik dan langsung memompa dengan cepat.

 **~OWARI~**

 **A/N:**

Hai~ makasih yang udah mau baca cerita ini **(ӦｖӦ｡)** maafkan Rez kalo masih banyak kekurangan pada ff ini, Rez juga kan manusia, Rez juga berusaha untuk bikin fic yang berkualitas dan pantas untuk dimuat pada ffn ini. Kalau masih ada yang kurang berkenan, mohon di cantumkan dalam kotak riview, Rez akan dengan senang hati menerimenerima semua saran, kritik dari para senpai~ tetapi mohon jangan mengeluarkan flame yang mengandung kata kata yang tidak pantas, sekali lagi terima kasih minna-san sudah mau membaca fic iseng sekedar mengisi waktu luang buatan Rez.

Mohon ditunggu kelanjutannya ya~ *ojigi*


End file.
